An Otsutsuki Among Hyuuga
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Neglected by his parents for his twin sister Natsumi, and hated by the villagers, Naruto finds himself taken in by the Hyuuga clan. Now how will his life be now that he has a family backing him?


An Otsutsuki Among Hyuuga

Chap 1

Summary: Neglected by his parents for his twin sister, and hated by the majority of the village, Naruto is chased by a mob, but is rescued by Hiashi and Hizashi. What if Naruto was taken in by the Hyuuga clan, and what will come of this one decision?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/juinjutsu Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Chouji/Ino among others

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced

KONOHA

It has been six years since the night of the Kyuubi attack. You see Minato Namikaze, the Yomdaime Hokage was helping his wife Kushina Uzumaki, who was giving birth to their twin children Naruto and Natsumi. A mysterious masked man with a powerful Sharingan managed to infiltrate the secret bunker, holding the newborn infants hostage. During the commotion, the masked man managed to free Kyuubi from its seal, placing it under a powerful genjutsu, and let it loose on the unsuspecting village. Minato did battle with the masked man, and managed to get in a good hit with his trademark rasengan, and a fuinjutsu the held him in place. Minato then fought Kyuubi, and managed to perform a special fuinjutsu, summoning for the Shinigami. Minato then had the chakra sealed into Natsumi, while Naruto received the soul, however what nobody knew was that the Kyuubi would replenish its chakra. After that, Minato made the first of many mistakes he would regret later in life. He told the populace of Konoha Naruto was the jinchuriki of Kyuubi, but said there was no need to fear him. This led many of the civilians to hate Naruto.

Three years later, the second mistake was made. Jiraiya the toad sage had approached Minato about a prophecy that he believed centered around Natsumi. After talking with Kushina, both parents agreed to hold off on training Naruto, until Natsumi was at a sufficient level.

CURRENT

KONOHA STREETS

A 6-year old Naruto was running for his life from a mob of angry villagers. "Man, you'd think these guys would have figured out by now I'm not Katsumi-chan, but I have to remember these people are blinded by pain and loss" Naruto thought, only to find himself at a dead end. Naruto inwardly grimaced, as he turned to see the mob blocking his exit.

"Uh oh, this won't end well" Naruto thought, before bracing himself for what was coming. A villager wielding a metal rod stepped forward. "Tonight you finally die Kyuubi" the man said. He raised his rod to strike, but something struck his wrist, making him drop the rod, before a second strike landed on his chest, making him crumple to the ground. The remaining mob looked to see two men who were of the Hyuuga clan standing between them and their victim "Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-sama" a villager asked in shock? Why are you attacking an innocent child" Hiashi asked in a tone that sent shivers up the spines of the gathered mob? A very brave or idiotic civilian spoke up. "We are going to finish the job Yomdaime-sama started." A silent conversation between the two Hyuuga members who looked at the cowering Naruto, before looking at one another before nodding. In a burst of speed, Hizashi appeared in front of the civilian, and delivered a fatal jyuken strike to the heart, made the mob gasp. "Now I believe you should leave, unless you'd like to explain yourselves to the people standing behind you" Hiashi said, causing the mob to turn to see several Anbu behind them, with Cat, Weasel, Crow, Snake, and standing behind them, none looking too thrilled. Begrudgingly, the mob dispersed, leaving Hiashi, Hizashi, and Naruto. "Naruto-san, I think it is best you return with us to the Hyuuga compound" Hizashi said, while Hiashi led the way.

HYUUGA COMPOUND

At the Hyuuga compound, Naruto had been given a guest room, and had fallen asleep. Hiashi, his twin brother Hizashi, and Hiashi's wife Hitomi were now in Hiashi's study. "Normally, we wouldn't interfere with other clan affairs, however this is something we had to draw the line" Hizashi said, while Hitomi nodded.

""

""

""

"Indeed" Hiashi said looking between his brother and wife. "Minato is so focused on that prophecy from Jiraiya that he doesn't realize its destroying their family from within." "I believe adopting Naruto into the clan is the best option, and now that the Hyuuga elders are no longer in charge of our affairs, we have a golden opportunity" Hiashi said. "This is the best option, considering our situations" Hizashi said with a somber tone. "You have my utmost promise Naruto will grow into a splendid shinobi" Hitomi said. With that, the three left the study.

TIMESKIP

The next morning, Naruto awoke to find five girls staring at him. "Good morning Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, Hikari-chan, Suki-chan, and Ai-chan" Naruto said, addressing the five girls. "Naru-kun, are you staying with us" Hanabi asked innocently, giving her puppy eyes?

""

""

""

""

""

Soft laughter is heard, as the six turned to see Hitomi standing in the doorframe. "Yes girls, Naruto will be staying with us" Hitomi reassured. "I came to get you for breakfast" Hitomi said, as she led Naruto and the girls to the dining area.

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

At the Namikaze estate, Minato and Kushina were completely unaware of the events that had transpired. Natsumi, Naruto's twin sister however was fully aware of some of the things going on, and was worried sick. Natsumi was a carbon copy of her mother, only she had her father's eyes.

NARUTO'S ROOM

Natsumi found herself crying in her brother's room. She had tried waiting up for Naruto, but he never came home. Unlike her parents and godfather, Natsumi did try to help Naruto, and cared for him like a sister should. She didn't like the prophecy since she saw what it was doing to her family. "Onii-chan, wherever you are I hope your safe" Natsumi whispered.

End Chap 1

/

Now to explain a few things:

First, I'm giving a heads up, because Hinata, Hanabi, Ai, Hikari, and Suki will be perverts. (They just won't use their Byakugan to look at him, or follow him everywhere.)

Second, due to being descendants of Homura Otsutsuki, and being in close contact to Naruto, who is Asura's reincarnation, expect both the five Hyuuga girls to gain a power-up form for their Byakugan.

Third, Natsumi is not arrogant or a brat. She loves Naruto, and unlike the folks, she isn't blinded by the prophecy, and just wants to be with her brother. Also, she won't have one of those clingy brother complexes.

/

OC BIO:

Name: Natsumi Uzumaki

Age: 6

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Blue

Bio: Natsumi is Naruto's twin sister. She inherited her mother's tomboyish personality, but has her father's calm and intellectual nature. She absolutely can't stand fangirls.

Attire: Natsumi wears a black and red jumpsuit. (Think of the outfit Tsukuri wore in Justice League, before switching.)

Name: Hikari Hyuuga

Age: 6

Hair Color: Purple

Eye Color: Lavender

Bio: Hikari is a member of the Hyuuga main family. Sweet and fun-loving, but don't get her mad. She is the brains of the five girls.

Attire: Hikari wears an outfit similar to Kari from Digimon 02, except the colors are brown and purple

Name: Suki Hyuuga

Age: 6

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Lavender

Bio: Suki is from the Hyuuga branch house. Kind and energetic. Suki is the speed in the five girls.

Attire: Suki wears brown shorts and a purple and black low-cut shirt.

Name: Ai Hyuuga

Age: 6

Hair Color: Indigo (It's a shade darker than Hinata's.)

Eye Color: Lavender

Bio: Ai is from the Hyuuga branch house. Ai is the youngest of the five girls, and is the most affectionate. Ai is

The most innovative of the group.

Attire: Ai wears a violet battle kimono

Please Read & Review


End file.
